tdbbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Hawaii - Battle of the Pre-Jurors
Cast 'Kaneohe (Cagayan)' *David Samson *Garrett Adelstein *Brice Johnston *J'Tia Taylor *Lindsey Ogle *Alexis Maxwell 'Wahiawa (San Juan del Sur)' *Nadiya Anderson *Val Collins *John Rocker *Drew Christy *Dale Wentworth *Julie McGee 'Kapolei (Worlds Apart)' *So Kim *Vince Sly *Nina Poersch *Lindsey Cascadden *Max Dawson *Joaquin Souberbielle Episode 1: Jeff: Survivor is the ultimate social experience, that shows that if you don’t socialize, or if you make a little mistake, your time will be cut off short. But now we are in Hawaii, a cruel location, intense heat, intense volcano activity, and treacherous fauna. Here, eighteen former players that missed the jury phase will get a new shot at the ultimate social experience. (A speed boat comes speeding through the lake, approaching the clearing where Jeff is standing) Brice: CONF In the first Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty, I was immediately pegged as a social threat. This time, imma still be social, but this time I'M gonn' be callin' the shots. Mark my words boo, Brice gonn' slay this season! Alexis: CONF My time on Cagayan was rough. No matter where I was, I seemed to have a target on my back. And to a extent, that's my fault! I didn't make any moves or try to. That's something I'm definitely gonna change. I'm not gonna be the pretty follower girl, I'm gonna be the alpha female who's out here calling all the shots. I want this million dollars. Lindsey: CONF Cagayan was a dark past for me, I was never prepared, and well…I quit. I looked pathetic, but I am not quitting again, no matter how much rain, no matter how much 'malnutrisha'n I get, everyone else? Going DOWN. J’Tia: CONF I was known as the CRAZY girl in my first season. Not gonn' deny it! I poured out the rice, I flopped at the challenges. I probably still will! But this time, I'm gonn' be more coordinated and ready to beat everyone in this game. I'm still gonn' be a trainwreck-- Just a strategic one! (They get off, meanwhile another speed boat comes approaching Jeff as well) Julie: CONF My whole Survivor experience depended one hundred percent on having John near me, and when he left, I felt uncomplete, even when having people around me. I am now going to show what a business tanned girl is made of, cause that is how they will percieve me as…but I will prove them wrong! Nadiya: CONF The last time I played, I was with my twin sister, Natalie, who eventually went on to win the game. Now, I'm back for a second chance, here to play my own game. I'll make sure to keep my mouth shut this time around. If Natalie can win this game, so can I. John: CONF In San Juan del Sur, I got voted out with a damn idol in my pocket. I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again. I'm going to take bigger risks and try and be less aggressive this time around. And TRUST ME. This time, I'm not leaving with a idol in MY pocket. Getting a second chance here is like life-- Dale: CONF As a father, I was proud of seeing my lil’ Kelley playing harder than anyone. I may be Papa Wentworth, but like my daughter, you're gonna be seein' a LOT of sneaky sneaky this year! I'll shut my yap a little more and say this say that... but I'm here to win. I'll do whatever I need to. (The seemingly final boat approaches the shore along with the other two speed boats) So: CONF In Worlds Apart, I made some poor choices right away by aligning myself with Joaquin and distancing myself from the tribe, which was the reason why I left first. I came back out here for one thing: redemption. I'm confident in the fact that... If I didn't make those mistakes... I could have won. And this time... I'm not gonna be afraid to do what I gotta do and make those moves to further myself in this game. *shrugs* Like one of my old rivals said... it's survivor warfare! Joaquin: CONF My time on Worlds Apart was crazy. You know? I thought I had it all in the bag, and then, I lost my only ally, and when I gained a new one, it backfired and got me eliminated. I am now going to be a hard player, I will make this game goes in my way. It’s goin’ to be hard, y’know, but I know I have what it takes to win the million dollars. Max: CONF Back in my original season, I came in as a huge superfan of the game. My adventure was unfortunately cut very shortly. I tried getting back in for a second chance, but I didn't make it in. Now, I'm finally back out here again. This time, Max Dawson will be a name forever known in Survivor history. Nina: CONF My main goal in my season was to show that having a hearing problem is not an obstacle to succed in this game, but I just couldn’t handle my social skills and my mentality once there, but I think I have changed from that, I wanna show that a hearing problem is actually a motivation to succed in daily life, and in Survivor. (Everyone steps off) Jeff: Hello everyone! Welcome to Survivor Hawaii! (Everyone claps) Jeff: As you may notice, you guys have 2 things in common! A) You guys were all taken out before the jury stage of the game, and B) You guys are all from the modern era of Survivor. Jeff: Brice, what are your thoughts on the twist, and on your tribemates? Brice: Honey I can tell you, we are a BADASS team, other tribes, better know that! tribe laughs. I am satisfied with the tribe I have, cause these people are my pre-merge family. Jeff: Vince, how do you think you and your team will adapt now? Vince: We come from one of the craziest seasons, and only thing we will do is work hard, play hard, and have victories that makes us succed and be united as a tribe. Jeff: Julie, I admit you were a shocking return, mainly because you and Lindsey both quit your season of Survivor, and yet STILL be asked back, how does it feel? Julie: Well, my time on my season was rough, and I just broke down, but I think I have grown from that, and I think I am prepared to endure this game, I mean, I can be sure I am not quitting again, and I will show you I can play this. Jeff: Now... it's not Survivor without any twists... Everyone: *looks around * Jeff: So, everyone take a parchment, put it into the urn and write down who you want to represent your tribe. They must be strong and what you believe is a good captain. You may NOT vote for yourself. Cagayan you'll be going first. And right now you guys are gonna be known as Kaneohe. Brice: CONF I was there with ma' gurl Morgan in Cagayan, I KNOW this ain't no representin' crap. This is a TWIST. Since we couldn't vote for ourselves, I decided that I'll vote the person with no chance of bein' chosen. (people on the Cagayan tribe write down who they want) Jeff: Okay, I will now reveal the votes... Vote 1... Brice. Brice: *smiles* Jeff: Vote 2... Garrett. Garrett: *nods* Jeff: Vote 3... J'Tia. Brice: *holds in chuckle* J'Tia: *smirks* Jeff: Vote 4... Brice. Brice: Yas. Jeff: Vote 5... Garrett. Garrett: *shrugs* Jeff: *flips parchment* The leader of the tribe... Garrett. Brice: Ugh. Good job boo... Garrett: Nice! CONF I was a big mess in Cagayan, I didn't adapt well and I tried to control things. This time, I'm gonna take it smoother and try to play harder. J'Tia: *frowns* CONF I was NOT happy to see Garrett be team captain. On the first season he tried to get me out he literally held a COMMUNITY tribal saying to vote me. I dont trust him as far as I can throw em'. David: Nice. CONF Me and Garrett have some bad blood. I'm hoping to set that aside and possibly work with him. Of course not long term-- but right now I need to lay low and focus on now. Jeff: *throws maps, one to Garrett, one to Brice* Garrett. YOU will be going to exile. The rest of the tribe will go to camp. You'll see them again at the immunity challenge. Garrett: *nods and starts heading on his way to exile* CONF Being the leader could be either great for my game or terrible. But knowing Survivor, I'm counting on finding a idol clue at exile... (Brice and the other Cagayan castaways minus Garrett who leaves to exile, leave the area and head to camp) Jeff: San Juan del Sur castaways, you'll now be known as Wahiawa. Please step up. You may now vote for who do you want to lead you. Drew: CONF Most of the people here are inferior to me in my perspective, so, I felt like I would just throw my vote away. (All six Wahiawa's write down who they want as leader.) Jeff: I will read the votes... Vote 1... Nadiya Nadiya: (smiles) Good. Jeff: Vote 2... Julie Julie: (gets impressed) Oh wow. Jeff: Vote 3... Dale Dale: Give votes to the ol' Dale. Jeff: Vote 4... Nadiya. Nadiya: Yas! Jeff: Fifth and deciding vote... Nadiya. Nadiya: Oh my gosh. I am so excited. CONF Being selected as a tribe leader is a really huge power in my hands, but they made the right choice afterall. *chuckles* Drew: CONF I voted Nadiya because it made sense to me. She was first out. She IS strong, but she sucks at the game. Why give a possible advantge to someone who is? Jeff: Nadiya, like Garrett, you'll head to exile. *passes map to her* For the rest of you, you're heading to camp. *throws map to them* Jeff: Ok, Kanehoe, it’s time to choose a leader. (All six are shown to be writing down a name, but before that, Lindsey smirks, and So tries to hold a laugh.) Joaquin: CONF I thought, how do I get to be leader? Easy. Vote someone no one else wants as leader. Jeff: I have all six votes. First vote…Nina. Nina: (makes a surprised face) Jeff: Vote 2…Vince. Vince: (raises an eyebrow) Alright. Jeff: Vote 3…Vince. Lindsey: (makes a confused expression) Jeff: Vote 4…So. So: (smirks) Jeff: Vote 5 and leader of the tribe…Vince. Vince: Wow, nice guys. Joaquin: CONF I am infuriated right now... people other than me gave him votes, and he ended as leader, dammit, this tribe is a already mess. Jeff: OK. Vince come up here, *hands him a map* The rest of you, get on your way to camp. *throws them the map to camp* (Exile Island) Nadiya: Alright, so here we are. First impressions of Exile Island... it's not fun. I mean, everyone knows each other already, but uh, that doesn't make me any more paranoid what's going on back at camp. Garrett: *approaches three urns* *reads a note* You much each choose an urn. Coming to Exile.. I'm okay with it. I get the chance to go look for the idol. I went home with an idol the last time I was on. I won't make the same mistake again. Vince: I’m OK if you two want to pick urns first. CONF I realize that my main flaw in my short time was the social part of the game, cause I didn’t get to blend in with everyone. So, if I can get a chance of socializing, and making bonds that may grow onto alliances, I will take it. Garrett: *takes a piece of paper out of first urn and goes to somewhere private to read* You get a choice between... Nadiya: *reading her piece of paper* ...3 different items for either yourself or camp... Vince: *reads his piece of paper* ...A idol clue, comfort, or a picnic delivered to your camp after